


Выжженное Поле

by Felix_Wood



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Abuse, Dorms, Genderbend, Guns, M/M, Rating: NC17, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Попытку Макса настучать ректору самопровозглашённый король Блэквелла просто так не оставит.





	Выжженное Поле

_Что такое честь? Думаю, в нашем языке нет такого слова. Мы обычно говорим «дерьмо» или «отстой». Мы не употребляем слова «честь»._  
  
_Из х/ф «Класс»_

В руках гигиенические принадлежности, на теле — шорты и ночная футболка с логотипом школы. Прекрасное солнечное субботнее утро, которое, казалось, никто не в состоянии испортить.

— Глядите-ка, кто к нам пожаловал! — глаза Нейтана засветились азартом; на лице появилась дерзкая ухмылка, стоило Максу войти в душевую. — Главный стукач Блэквелла собственной персоной!

Хлопок дверью. Колфилд не успел и опомниться, как уже был крепко схвачен под обе руки подельниками задиры. Попытка вырваться не привела ни к чему хорошему: полотенце и шампунь шлёпнулись на кафель прямо в ноги Прескотту, и тот с размахом футболиста пнул их в пустую кабинку. Ладонь сжалась в кулак. Он приближался к беззащитному одногруппнику, который никак не переставал сопротивляться.

— Пришло время постукать за это тебя! — с этими словами он со всей силы ударил парня кулаком в живот, поставив крест на его попытках высвободиться раньше времени.

Тот моментально согнулся, закашлялся, стал жадно хватать ртом воздух. Держащих его циклоновцев это только раззадорило. Они не прекращали подстрекать лидера, вереща: «Давай, Нейт, вмажь ему сильнее! Вмажь сильнее!», «Пусть этот хипарь получит своё!». Их совсем не волновало, что в общежитии может быть кто-то ещё: обычно в это время студенты либо спали, либо уходили кто на дополнительные курсы, кто в город. У Макса не оставалось альтернатив, кроме как перетерпеть это и забыть как кошмарный сон. Дыхание выравнивалось, но Нейтан не собирался останавливаться. Схватив бедного паренька за волосы, он оторвал его гневный взгляд от пола и, глядя в глаза, прошипел:

— Я с самого начала предупреждал тебя, Колфилд: перейдёшь мне дорогу — пожалеешь об этом! Но раз ты такой тупой, я самолично вправлю тебе мозги! — затем он разжал кулак и обратился к своей банде: — Держите крепче, сейчас я ему с ноги вмажу!

Его слова вновь заставили Макса начать дёргаться, но циклоновские силачи, несмотря на все усилия, не давали ему и шанса. Один из них не выдержал и поставил мученику подножку, опустив его на колени. Прескотт отошёл на метр назад. Убедившись, что Колфилд сидит смирно, он со всей злостью ударил его подошвой кроссовка по лицу; приложил так, что от соприкосновения затылка с деревянной дверью юношу спасла лишь хватка гогочущих подельников. Из носа хлынула струйка крови. Перед глазами поплыло. В ушах звоном отдались очередные подстрекания. Острая пронзающая боль вновь заставила зубы сжаться: Нейтану, по-видимому, надоел этот показательный матч, и он решил перейти к настоящему избиению. Удар за ударом, пинок за пинком — жажда отмщения не утихала ни на секунду. Макс уже не понимал, что происходит и куда бьют. Его голову занимала одна-единственная мысль: «Когда это это закончится?». Звон в ушах усиливался: уже не было отчётливо слышно ни гогота подельников, ни самого Прескотта. Одни только шумы.

В какой-то момент даже ткань футболки перестала ощущаться.

Колфилд понял, что всё закончилось, лишь когда его руки наконец высвободились, а тело рухнуло на заляпанный мешаниной из слюны и крови пол. Грудная клетка изнемогала от боли — невыносимо было даже дышать, —руки дрожали, а в голове по-прежнему царил хаос. Только туман перед глазами более-менее рассеялся.

Макс уже хотел было подняться на ноги, как Нейтан вновь схватил его за волосы и повернул к себе, пригрозив:

— Если хоть одна живая душа узнает об этом, я больше не буду церемониться! — затем более тихо: — Раз ты был в том сортире, то знаешь, что у меня есть и как я собираюсь это использовать, — с этими словами он отпустил стонущего юношу. — Отдохни. Ты, кажется, переутомился.

Скрип двери и последовавший за ним хлопок. Тишину в душевой с этого момента нарушало лишь пение птичек за окном. Никто больше не зашёл: ни через десять минут, ни через пятнадцать. В раскалывающуюся голову Макса пришла мысль, что Нейтан спланировал всё заранее: «С его-то деньгами неудивительно, что он заставил всех уйти или по крайней мере не соваться сюда».

Прикосновение к пылающей груди в попытках встать. Только теперь Колфилд обратил внимание, что футболки на нём действительно нет. Она, разрезанная поперёк, валялась недалеко от раковин в луже. С трудом опустившись на колено, Макс поднял её, поднёс к струе холодной воды и, хорошенько промочив в раковине, приложил к голове. Кровь из носа уже не шла, но отмыть её отовсюду оказалось не так просто. Бурые пятна с серых шорт юноша так и не смог оттереть.

После неспешного умывания и провождениям себя в порядок он направился к выходу. Мысли помыться больше не было: взгляд никак не мог отпустить дверь. Казалось, что циклоновцы могут вернуться в любую секунду, что они разрежут и распинают по углам все остальные вещи, что они найдут новый повод поиздеваться. Макс больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Так и не зайдя в душ, он поспешил в свою комнату с охапкой испорченных вещей. Больше всего терзал страх, что Нейтан с сообщниками уже побывали и там. Щелчок ключа. Приглушённый медленным открытием скрип. Облегчённый вздох, сопровождаемый жжением: все вещи остались на своих местах. Во всяком случае, так это выглядело на первый взгляд. Как только голова повернулась вправо, наступило оцепенение. По стене у кровати стекала пурпурная краска от оставленной одним из задир кривой надписи: «Никогда не связывайся со мной, гомик!». Разбрызгивали баллончиком, прямо по многочисленным полароидным фотографиям. Какие-то едва задели, другим повезло меньше, третьи и вовсе оказались замазаны целиком — шесть-семь снимков было уже не спасти.

— Твою ж... овсянку, Прескотт! — сквозь зубы прошипел Макс, открепляя первый от стены.

Ему хотелось кричать, проклинать во весь голос, но отбитые внутренности резкой болью подали знак, что истерика сделает только хуже. Бессилие. Макс понимал, что теперь уже ничего не сможет сделать Нейтану. Идея рассказать ректору о его выходке в школьном туалете пусть и была безумной, но по крайней мере имела некий шанс на успех. Да и причина на то имелась весомая.

— Ты чё творишь?! Где ты это достал? Ну же, Нейт, опусти пушку! — голос высокого синеволосого Кайла дрожал: дуло пистолета упиралось прямо в грудь.

—  Не смей мне указывать! — неистовый вопль в ответ; сияющий в голубом свете лампочек ствол окончательно прижал жертву к стенке. — Меня уже достало, что все вокруг пытаются помыкать мной!

— Пойми, — взмолился Кайл, — за убийство у тебя будет куда больше проблем, чем за наркотики!

  
— Да по педику, вроде тебя, даже скучать не станут! — со всей злобой, без каких-либо колебаний, выдавил из себя Прескотт.

  
Под его давлением нервы Кайла окончательно сдали:

  
— Убери от меня ствол, псих!

Максу страшно было даже подумать, что случилось бы, не активируй он тогда пожарную тревогу или среагируй Кайл чуть медленнее. Однако, на счастье Колфилда, такого нехитрого отвлекающего манёвра хватило, чтобы выбить из рук Нейтана пистолет и сбежать.

— Больше не прикасайся ко мне, урод! — кинул напоследок неформал, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь.

 

                                                                                         * * *

 

Джинсы без единой дырки, серая толстовка, солнцезащитные очки — Макс одевался так, чтобы никто больше не видел синяков и ссадин на его теле. Погода, однако, стояла необыкновенно тёплая для октября: солнце посреди безоблачной синевы в совокупности со штилем выдавало настоящую жару, с каждой минутой усиливая желание скинуть верхнюю одежду. «В автобусе должен быть кондиционер», — тешил себя Колфилд, шагая в сторону остановки. Только в одном месте он по-прежнему мог без лишних неприятностей принять душ, и это место находилось далеко за пределами Блэквелла.

— Эй, Макс! — внезапно за спиной послышался бодрый голос Уоррена, инстинктивно заставив парня обернуться, — Макс, подожди!

Грэхем шёл навстречу, держа в руках нечто похожее на пару флаеров или скидочных купонов, что обычно выдавали в закусочной «Два кита». Прищурившись, Колфилд разглядел билеты в кино.

— Слушай, помнишь, я вчера говорил, что мы с Брук собираемся на тот олдскульный фильм? Обезьянничать, всё такое, — он сделал паузу и, на секунду опустив глаза, почесал затылок, — в общем, проблемка образовалась: мы не сможем поехать. Ну и я подумал, раз уж ты мой гик-бро, тебе они сто пудов пригодятся, — Уоррен протянул Максу оба билета.

Того это несколько смутило:

— Оба? Чувак, даже если б я согласился, всё равно мне было бы не с кем идти!  
— Не с кем? Да ну? А как же эта твоя таинственная девушка из Сиэтла?

Таинственная девушка. Одна из многочисленных баек, придуманная Колфилдом, чтобы скрыть от общества Блэквелла отношения с Кайлом. Макс никогда не задумывался, зачем вообще придумал её, и теперь корил себя за это. Ничто тогда не мешало соврать об отсутствии любовного интереса. Слова сами сорвались с языка на одной из перемен, когда Грэхем ни с того ни с сего заинтересовался личной жизнью лучшего друга.

— У неё сейчас учёба. Да и к тому же где мы, а где Сиэтл, — несмотря на усилившуюся от жары головную боль, Колфилд смог выдавить из себя аргументы и даже не подал виду, что его избили всего-то полчаса назад.  
Уоррен задумался:  
— Ладно, а как насчёт того твоего братана-панка, что уделал Нейтана в четверг? Как он относится к научно-фантастическому кино?

«" _Уделал_ " — громко сказано», — подумал Макс. — «Скорее оказался в нужном месте в нужное время».

Юноша усмехнулся. Он до сих пор думал, было ли появление его парня на парковке актом мести за инцидент в туалете или же намеренным спасением. Кайл, несмотря на свою худощавость, превосходил Макса в физическом плане, потому в отличие от попавшего в беду фотографа был не по зубам Нейтану. Появление из-за спины, один точный удар в сплетение — и горе-агрессор корчится от боли, катаясь туда-сюда по асфальту. Всё это случилось настолько молниеносно, что осознать произошедшее Колфилду удалось, только когда они с Кайлом уже удирали от внезапно появившегося на парковке блэквелльского охранника.

— Думаю, он заценит! — с улыбкой ответил Макс, вспоминая как ещё ребёнком смотрел вместе с ним «Бегущего по лезвию» и второго «Терминатора» на VHS-кассетах.  
— Ну вот ты и нашёл компанию! — Уоррен вновь протянул другу билеты; на сей раз тот взял их. — Не парься! Если не согласится, их ещё можно сдать.  
— Ладно, учту. — спрятав подарок в сумку, Колфилд поспешил удалиться, пока солнце и возобновившаяся боль не выдали его. — Ну всё, я побежал. Встретимся на уроке миссис Грант!

 

                                                                                          * * *

 

 

Автобусная остановка у школы, чуть меньше часа прослушивания музыки в просторном салоне и с десяток минут ходьбы от закусочной «Два Кита» — вот и весь путь до дома семьи Прайс-Мэдсен. Макс не мог вспомнить ни одного случая, когда пройти его было в тягость; он впервые ощущал себя настолько противно, что в душé прочно засело желание безо всяких объяснений пройти в дом, завалиться на ближайший диван и надолго уснуть. Если бы не его устойчивая вежливость, так бы и случилось.

Долгожданный конец дороги. Деревянные ступеньки остались позади. Убедившись, что ссадины и синяки не видно, юноша робко нажал на красную кнопку дверного замка. Аккумулятор телефона оказался недолговечным и, переварив в пути последний ничтожный процент, моментально отключился — предупредить Прайса о скором прибытии так и не получилось.

Из дома приглушённо доносилась музыка в стиле кантри, но к двери так никто и не подходил; за ней будто вовсе никого не было. Из-за мелодичного женского голоса не представлялось возможным расслышать хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Оставалось лишь ждать и повторно — на сей раз без колебаний, — нажимать на кнопку, невольно улавливая слова песни:

 _To all of you, American boys,_  
_It's sad to_  
Imagine a world without you  
American boys I'd like to  
Be part of the world around you

Вскоре с лестницы послышались шаги. Ключ сделал два оборота в дверном замке — и уже через пару секунд в проёме перед Колфилдом стоял Кайл. Растрёпанные волосы, помятая, запачканная пеплом сигареты майка, заспанные глаза — Макс сразу понял, почему пришлось так долго ждать.

— Оу, чувак, а ты чего тут? Заходи! — зевнув, Кайл расплылся в улыбке. — Снова хочешь пострелять по бутылочкам перед занятиями? — затем её сменила ухмылка. — Или ты так соскучился по мне, что стал терпеть до вечера?

Макс шагнул в прихожую и хотел было снять толстовку, но резкая боль в груди остановила его, напомнив, зачем он здесь.

— Мне даже неловко просить об этом, Кайл. У нас это, душ в общаге сломался, — наспех выдумал причину покрасневший Колфилд, — и я подумал... Может, я смогу воспользоваться твоей ванной сегодня.

Ехидный смешок. Пройдя в гостиную, Прайс плюхнулся в кресло и спокойно ответил:

— Маман на работе в дайнере, а Сержант Мудило уехал на сборы в Портленд, — в руках появилась открытая бутылка пива, — так что можешь хоть мою машину там мыть. Я не против. — парень сделал глоток. — Если хочешь, могу даже составить тебе компанию.

Макс едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Давай в другой раз, — очередная отговорка не заставила себя ждать, — мне скоро на занятия. Не хочу получить нагоняй от мистера Китона.  
— Ну иди-иди, театрал, — Кайл закинул руку за голову и отхлебнул ещё. — Отыграй там Ромео за меня!

Хихикнув, Колфилд зашагал в сторону лестницы, оставляя синеволосого парня наедине с бездельем и пивом.

В старой-доброй ванной комнате ждал ещё один сюрприз этого дня: сломанная задвижка. Сколько ни пытался Макс запереть дверь, ничего не выходило. В конце концов он сдался: «Кроме Кайла в доме всё равно никого нет» — с этой мыслью юноша снял с себя толстовку и, сложив вдвое, аккуратно положил на крышку унитаза. Следом отправилась и футболка. Рука только потянулась к бляхе ремня, как раздался стук в незапертую дверь. Схватить что-либо, дабы прикрыть синяки на обнажённом торсе, Колфилд не успел.

— Хэй, у тебя там нет полотенец, и я... — Прайс моментально обомлел, увидев израненное тело своего парня.

По спине пробежали мурашки; Макс остолбенел, не зная, что и сказать. Ложь перестала быть его оружием. Однако Кайл, нахмурившись, вскоре прервал немую сцену:

— Прескотт сделал это с тобой?

Ответом стал робкий кивок и медленно намокающие глаза. Терпение и без того агрессивного панка было на исходе. Медленно сжав кулак татуированной руки, он изо всех сил ударил с гневным рыком по дверному косяку и что-то прошептал. В комнате ненадолго вновь воцарилась тишина: парни с полминуты стояли так, пока Колфилд не собрался с мыслями и решился связать их в размытое предложение:

— Кайл, я знаю, что собираешься сделать, — тревожно произнёс он. — Не надо!  
— Не надо? Не надо?! — Прайс моментально повернулся лицом к внезапно ставшему решительным парню и закричал: — Сначала смерть Рэндала Эмбера, потом пушка в сортире, а теперь это! И ты говоришь мне «не надо»! — выпустив пыл, он ответил чуть сдержаннее: — В пизду, Макс. Я устал терпеть и надеяться. — рука медленно потянулась к кобуре Дэвида на поясе. — Пора богатеньким детишкам откинуть дутые кроссовки!  
— Нет! — юноша готов был выхватить у него оружие. — Так нельзя! Тогда преступником станешь уже ты! Тебя нарекут новым Клиболдом, а Джойс будут ненавидеть на каждом шагу! Ты этого хочешь?

Эти слова посеяли сомнения в душе синеволосого панка, но контраргумент нашёлся быстро:

— Зато этот подонок больше никому не навредит. — Кайл сам не заметил, как во время горячих речей едва ли не прижал Макса к стене. — Уверен, никто даже скучать по его поганой роже не станет!  
— Убери ствол, чёртов псих! — навзрыд крикнул Макс и, прислонившись к стене, съехал на пол.

Прайс моментально оторопел. Уже давно он не чувствовал себя настолько шокированным и во то же время разочарованным в собственных принципах. Осознание не давало покоя: в глазах бедного Макса он на верном пути к становлению злом, которое поклялся искоренить. Рука скользнула дальше по кобуре и отстегнула её. Пистолет и амуниция через секунду оказались на полу. Кайл опустился на колено перед плачущем парнем и хотел было обнять его, но так и не решился.

— Я... — на лице Прайса возникла нервная улыбка. — Я такой придурок, Макс. — после чего он со всей серьёзностью произнёс: — Прости меня. Я верну это обратно в гараж.

После этого, вновь встав на ноги и взяв с собой «змею» кобуры, вышел из ванной комнаты, чтобы наконец оставить Колфилда наедине с душем. Белое полотенце осталось лежать у раковины.

 

                                                                                               * * *

 

Кайл в одиночестве докуривал, лёжа на кровати, последнюю сигарету из пачки и время от времени сбрасывал пепел в родную пепельницу с подписью «Орегон». Аудиосистема продолжала проигрывать одну незамысловатую песню за другой, а большая стрелка беспрепятственно близилась к единице, но юноша не обращал на это внимание. Все его мысли теперь были заняты одним лишь Максом и тем, что он вероятнее всего сделает, когда выйдет из ванной. Сценарии мелькали один за другим с десяток минут: от самых агрессивных и пессимистичных до чуть более близких к характеру Макса, но настоящий появился в дверях достаточно скоро:

— Кайл? — парень тут же поднялся с кровати; лицо его бойфренда уже не выглядело заплаканным или испуганным. — Слушай, Кайл, я понимаю, ты беспокоишься за меня, — Колфилд подошёл к кровати и сел рядом, — и знаю, как тебе не хватает Рэндала, но смерть Прескотта не вернёт его к жизни и...  
— Да-да, « _надо прошлое забыть и смело двигаться только вперёд_ », — усмехнулся в ответ Прайс. — Иногда мне нужна напоминалка.  
— Ну, — Макс взял его за руку, — на это у тебя есть я.  
— Значит, простишь меня? — голос синеволосого панка заметно повеселел.

Ответом стал внезапный и неловкий, но продолжительный поцелуй под финальный проигрыш той самой песни, что Макс услышал стоя на крыльце.

— Я так понимаю, это «да». — юноша подошёл к письменному столу и поставил пепельницу рядом с ноутбуком. — Надо будет звякнуть Тревору с Джастином. — затем повернулся лицом к своему парню. — Раз я не могу быть рядом с тобой в Блэквелле, будут они. Обращайся, если этот подонок Прескотт снова будет лезть. За друзей Рэна они кому угодно рёбра переломают.

Только в этот момент Кайл обратил внимание на билеты, высовывающиеся из кармана максовской толстовки.

— Это же... — он подошёл ближе и достал один. — Чёрт, это ж оригинал «Планеты обезьян»! Да ещё и у нас, в Орегоне! Мы просто **обязаны** сгонять туда!

Максу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как в Кайле каждый раз пробуждался пятнадцатилетний фанбой при виде одного лишь названия классики кино на билете. После дождя над выжженным полем вновь взошло солнце. 

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа опубликована мной на Фикбуке под ником William Justice: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5668364


End file.
